Su sonrisa no es verdadera
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: No siempre se puede mostrar la verdad, hay una historia detrás de cada sonrisa que solo si se está preparado se contará para que salga a la luz. Fecha de creación: 28/10/17
1. Prólogo

**_Quiero contarte mi historia, una historia llena de falsedades y desesperanza._**

**_Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, la supuesta chica feliz_**

**_¿Por qué digo supuesta?_**

**_Porque la mejor mentira es una sonrisa_**

**_Ustedes me conocen como la guerrera Sailor Moon_**

**_La chica que ha salvado a la tierra en más de una ocasión._**

**_Siempre han visto a la princesa por fuera y su historia la han visto sólo por la superficie_**

**_Pero si investigas más a fondo mi vida te sorprenderá_**

**_No creerás lo que te contaré pero es sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad._**

**_No todos pueden tener un pasado bello o un presente hermoso_**

**_En mi caso, mi pasado fue horrible y ah empezado a hacer estragos en mi presente_**

**_Recordando aquellos tiempos donde el dolor era habitual_**

**_Donde las mentiras eran las reinas del lugar_**

**_Donde la felicidad no venía sin un precio_**

[...]


	2. Pequeña ave rota

**_Si, quizás antes yo habría entrado por las puertas, me habría plantado frente a todos y con una enérgica sonrisa me habría presentado con un:_**"¡Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino! ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos!". **_Pero eso habría sido antes, cuando aquella versión de mi existía, ahora simplemente me encuentro de pie frente a todos ellos que serán mis nuevos compañeros de clase y probablemente las caras que más a menudo vea a partir de ahora. Desinterés, esa es la palabra para describir mis sentimientos con respecto a ser nueva en este lugar. En mis planes solo está el estudio, ustedes pensaran que es extraño debido a que su Serena era la que se preocupaba por entablar relaciones, llevarse bien con los demás y ser amiga de todos, pero ya lo dije, esa Serena está enterrada en un lugar donde es difícil llegar. Debes aprender a avanzar por tus propios méritos, no puedes depender de nadie en este lugar, si lo quieres, gánalo._****_Si no has captado aún, ya no vivo en Juban, prácticamente escape de ese lugar solo para terminar aquí en Fukushima donde vivo sola en un pequeño departamento y estudio la carrera de diseño gráfico. Quizás resulta confuso e incluso inquietante pero déjame contarte todo._****_Empezaré desde el comienzo, desde mi pasado hasta mi presente porque quiero contarles mis penas, mis tormentos, quiero que sepan la historia de una pequeña niña que tuvo que crecer y que cuando empezaba a sanar sus heridas fue lastimada a tal grado de volver a aquel infierno._****_Era feliz, podía ser feliz pero olvide que la felicidad tiene un precio,_****_Sailor Moon, la princesa Serenity, ellas vivían en una ensoñación_****_A pesar de que sufrieran tenían la oportunidad, pero ahora soy Serena Tsukino y la vida me ah arrebatado las oportunidades. Una por una ..._**

~1ero de Julio de 2003~

_En esa época cumplía apenas mis tres años, era la niña de los ojos de mis padres, te contaré un pequeño detalle, Kenji Tsukino no es mi padre biológico, ojalá hubiera sido así, pero la vida es en sí caprichosa. Mis padres Ikuko y Kenta Tsukishiro, mi anterior nombre Serena Tsukishiro, una pequeña niña un tanto mimada, amada, comprendida... O bueno, eso era hasta después de cumplir los tres años.__Recuerdo aquel día muy bien, en aquel día la lluvia no dejaba de caer, es casi como si de un presagio algo extraño se tratase.__Mamá y mi pequeña yo estaban sentadas a la mesa, la inocente Serena simplemente comía ante la mirada dulce de mamá cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente provocando un ruido espeluznante que hizo a madre e hija saltar de sus asientos y pronto se dejó ver la silueta de mi padre quien tenía un aspecto terrorífico, horrible de tal forma que podría decirse que era algún vagabundo de la calle ya que estar empapado por la lluvia no ayudaba en nada.__Mi pequeña yo notó el rostro en shock de mamá, sin duda jamás había llegado a ver una faceta tan lamentable en él pero bastaron solo segundos para que recobrará su postura y ella fuera en su ayuda ya que a simple vista se veía como se le dificultaba estar de pie._

—¡Kenta! —_Había exclamado mamá tomándolo de un brazo mientras su pequeña hija movía sus pies que no alcanzaban el suelo cada que la sentaba en la mesa._ —¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado?! —_Le cuestionó de forma lógicamente alterada mientras en ese instante lo guiaba al sofá donde al estar casi por sentarse se soltó con brusquedad de mamá tirándose de golpe_. —¡¿Por qué rayos te has emborrachado?! —_Ella sí que estaba furiosa, conocía esa ceja alzada que indicaba una reprimenda, después de todo mamá regañaba siempre a su hija cuando se metía en problemas justo con ese gesto_.

—Deja de ser tan escandalosa, mujer... —_le había respondido papá con una voz que en ese momento a la pequeña de mi le había dado gracia pero que no se rió ya que había aprendido que cuando dos adultos hablan, ella no debe meterse y más si son discusiones_. —Sólo se me pasaron un poco los tragos. —_La pequeña Serena había mirado al rostro de mamá y notado como ella mordía su labio con fuerza, algo que le pareció extraño, después de todo ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña entendería los problemas de emborracharse? Ella solo se mantuvo sentada recargando su pequeño rostro a la mesa mientras inflaba mis mejillas.__Y pronto mamá se habría dado cuenta o incluso puedo decir que debió recordar que su pequeña niña estaba en el comedor a lo que se le acercó a pasos lentos._

—Mi pequeña bebé —_Ella había colocado su mano en la mejilla de su pequeña tapando su visión hacia su padre._ —¿Podrías ir a tu cuarto? Papá y mamá deben hablar de aún asunto que solo a los adultos les concierne. —_Entonces la pequeña niña se sentó correctamente y miró interrogante a mamá._

—¿Papá está bien? —_Habia preguntado con inocencia, si, pensaba que quizás podría él estar mal... Si que lo estaría._

_Mami sólo revolvió sus cabellos provocando una leve risa en su pequeña hija quien entendiendo **de alguna forma** corrió rápidamente a meterse a su habitación para tomar sus libros de colorear._

**_Si tan solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo quizás habría cambiado muchas cosas, quizás le diría a mi pequeña yo que corra, que se esconda, que salve a su querida mamá del infierno que comenzaría. Quizás le diría a mi pequeña yo que sea más fuerte y valiente, que grité, que pida auxilio._****_O quizás, si pudiera viajar al pasado, le quitaría la primera botella a Kenta de su mano para que mi pequeña yo no quedé recargada contra la puerta mientras llora._**

[...]


	3. Corazón vacío que pesa en el pecho

~13 de Octubre 2004~

_El tiempo corría tan rápido pero tan lento a la vez, mi pequeña yo pronto se encontraba cada vez más en su habitación que en cualquier otra parte de su hogar, las hojas de sus cuadernos de colorear se llenaban con rapidez mientras los pájaros le cantaban desde fuera como una orquesta, pero ese día el canto de los pajaritos fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que hizo a la pequeña niña sobresaltarse.__Aquel estruendoso ruido solo indicaba una cosa, sólo una... Papá volvió y de nuevo en ese estado tan lamentable que mamá ya no lograba soportar. Mi pequeña yo sé dió cuenta rápidamente que algo estaba mal ya que ellos discutían sin importar la hora, sí, antes lograban evitar que los escuchará pero... En esos momentos, simplemente mamá ya no lograba controlarlo._

**_Ellos discutían por el problema de alcoholismo que Kenta desarrollo en el último año, ella le repetía una y mil veces que eso era un problema que deberían resolver con terapia... Bueno, es lo que más recuerdo que mamá decía._****_Al parecer la raíz de todo fue que papá había perdido su trabajo por lo que comenzó a beber (estúpida excusa si me preguntan). Ante ello, mamá comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de cosméticos, es decir... Necesitábamos subsistir._****_Un pequeño niño no debería escuchar como sus padres pelean, sus voces se cuelan en las paredes y hacen eco. Un pequeño niño no debería escuchar los gritos de sus padres que comienzan a decir cosas hirientes el uno al otro. Un pequeño niño no debería ver cómo su familia mata la confianza entre ellos._****_¡Yo no debía escuchar los gritos de papá insultando a mamá mientras ella trataba de defender su postura aún con su voz quebrada y las lágrimas en su rostro!_****_Pero yo era una pequeña niña, así que los temas de adultos no eran de mi incumbencia, por ello debía mantenerme fuera de eso y solo estar calladita en mi habitación._**

[Nota autora. En esta parte, se reproduce en wattpad el vídeo de la canción For the love a daughter de Demi Lovato, me pareció que quedaba en el ocasión así que se los recomiendo :3]

_Entonces al escuchar aquel fuerte ruido, la pequeña Serena camino hacia su puerta con gran cautela para después recargar su espalda en ella y deslizarse hasta el suelo quedando con sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho a lo que escondió su rostro entre ellas escondiendolo.__En ese momento, comenzaron los gritos, una vez más la misma discusión y el mismo tono de voz mientras la pequeña niña encajaba sus pequeños dedos en sus brazos._

—¡No parece que te esfuerces solo un poco! —_Fueron las palabras de mamá que resonaron en toda la planta baja hasta escucharse a la que una vez... Fue mi habitación._ —¡¿Qué clase de persona te has convertido, Kenta?! —_Le cuestionó ella con su voz quebradiza y seguro sus ojos llorosos._

—¡Tú no sabes lo duro que es, Ikuko! —_En ese momento lo noté, noté la rabia dentro de ese grito, mi pequeña yo solo llevó sus diminutas manos a sus oídos tratando de alejar todo aquello._ —¡Necesito de alguna manera quitarme el estrés de encima! ¡Y en todo caso tú no eres nadie para reclamar! —**_Si era alguien, era tu esposa..._**

—¡Lo que hagas me incumbe por qué estamos casados! —**_Ella tenía razón, después de todo de eso trata el matrimonio._** —¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡Dime Kenta! —_La pequeña Serena ya había comenzado a hipar debido a sus sollozos ante la voz quebrada de mamá y su insistencia por obtener respuestas._ —¡¿Acaso no te importamos?!

—¡Estoy cansado de escuchar tus estupideces! ¡Calla de una vez! —_Entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo a la pequeña Serena estremecer, la dulce niña fue presa del pánico de aquel aterrador ruido escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en sus rodillas._ —¡Eres una inútil! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Eres una maldita entrometida!

—¡Si tan solo hubiera logrado saber que te volverías de esta manera jamás me habría casado contigo! —_Fue la primera vez que logré escuchar a mamá decir algo como eso._ —¡Jamás me habría interesado en alguien como tú!

—¡Y yo no debí atar mi vida a una mujer estupida, entrometida e irritante en mi vida! —_Le había respondido él sin ni siquiera titubear._

—¡Calla ya, Kenta! —_Gritó la pobre de mi madre que provocó que la pequeña Serena notará que ella lloraba por aquí palabras tan duras y sin duda alguna, la pequeña estalló en llanto._

—¡¿Callarme?! ¡Tú eres la que armó este alboroto! ¡Tú eres la estúpida que arruina nuestra relación! ¡Un día de estos terminaré por buscar a una prostituta para que al menos cumpla la mitad de lo que tú deberías hacer! —**_Veo a la lejanía de nuevo mi pequeño cuerpo que tiene espasmos debido al llanto, debido a toda esa conmoción que rompe por completo mi burbuja de la niñez perfecta._** _Mi pequeña yo sé levantó enseguida del suelo sin poder soportar más aquello, sus diminutos pies se movían mientras sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas junto a una visión borrosa. Entonces ella de escondió en el marco de la entrada a la sala, ella asomó su pequeño rostro rojizo por el llanto visualizando a sus padres, un hombre totalmente desalineado apestoso a alcohol frente a una mujer con angustia y pena reflejada en sus tristes ojos junto a unas mejillas totalmente húmedas por las lágrimas._

—¡Eres un maldito! —_Gritó ella de tal forma que parecía que su garganta se rompería._ —¡Eres un infeliz! —_Volvio a arremeter mientras la pequeña Serena temblaba encajando sus pequeños dedos en el marco de la puerta_. —¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Sólo eres un idiota! —_En ese momento hizo lo peor que pudo hacer, Kenta levantó su mano y la estampó contra la mejilla de mamá dejando escuchar solo ese sonido que hizo dar un salto de miedo a la pequeña Serena. _

_Mi pequeña yo vio como mamá cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto, vio como su querida mami tocaba con su mano aquella área totalmente roja mientras sus ojos mostraban miedo, incertidumbre, tristeza, incluso shock._

**_Ella era tu esposa, se supone que tu esposa es la mujer que amarás más que nada en el mundo, después de tu madre..._**

_La pequeña Serena corrió hacia su madre revelando que ella estaba ahí, la pequeña se arrodilló junto a mami comenzando a sollozar disponiéndose a abrazarla temblorosa._

—¡Ve a tú habitación! —_Había gritado el hacia mi temblorosa figura asustada, la pequeña Serena solo se aferró más a mamá quién temblaban igual que ella._ —¡¿Qué no me escuchaste, estúpida niña?! —_El se había acercado a nosotras, el tomó con sus grandes manos los brazos de la pequeña Serena alejándola de su madre y sacudiendola con brusquedad, entonces mamá se levantó del suelo y lo agarro de las muñecas._

—¡No la lastimes, Kenta! —_La desesperada voz de mamá se ubia al descontrolado llanto de su pequeña niña._ su voz desesperada se unía a mi llanto descontrolado —¡Es tu hija por amor al cielo! —_Él sólo hizo un extraño sonido con su lengua y soltó a la pequeña niña quien fue tomada por mamá dejando que la nena escondiera su rostro en su cuello llorando a todo pulmón casi al punto de romper su diminuta garganta.__Unos segundos después él se dirigió a su habitación encerrandose, mamá sólo podía arrullar a su pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas._

[...]


	4. Una etapa oscura

~25 de Diciembre de 2004~

**_Ese día no fue navidad, la navidad es alegría, emoción y lluvia de regalos, pero ese día no hubo nada de eso, ni siquiera amor. Para una pequeña niña la navidad era una gran ilusión porque Santa vendría de visita a darte regalos además de estar con la familia pero ese día nadie fue invitado, estuvimos totalmente sumergidas en la soledad, después de todo ¿De que familia hablábamos?_**_Justo esa mañana la pequeña Serena estaba en su cuarto, su lugar seguro, ella estaba sentada en silencio a la orilla de su cama mientras miraba un punto muerto de la habitación, ella vestía un lindo vestido rojo junto a una chaqueta, su dorado cabello estaba atada en una coleta junto a un lindo prendedor en forma de flor de noche buena, el pensamiento de aquella pequeña fue de que debía verse bonita, quizás si podrían celebrarlo.__Pero justo cuando la pequeña Serena estaba sola en silencio su querida mamá entró a la habitación, notando su bonito vestido ella le sonrió con dulzura y palpable tristeza._

—Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña bebé. —_Dijo mamá inclinándose a la altura de su hija y colocando su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña la cual acarició._

—Yo quería verme bonita, mami —_había contestado la pequeña niña con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la cama y daba una vuelta._

—Mi hermosa niña... —_Su voz estaba rota, entonces cuando la pequeña dirigió su mirada al rostro de su madre notó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas._ —Saldremos de aquí ¿Te parece? —**_Siendo tan pequeña, no entendí el transfondo de esas palabras, no me culpen, aún era muy pequeña._** —Saldremos por un largo, largo tiempo.

—¿Y papá? —_Le había preguntado la pequeña Serena con la gran inocencia que la envolvía._ —Él está fuera, aún no llega.

—Él... Seguro que nos alcanzará más tarde. —_**Sus palabras fueron temblorosas.** Ella pronto comenzó a sacar la ropa de su pequeña del closet y los cajones junto a una maleta que rápidamente abrió metiendo la ropa sin ni siquiera doblarla._ —Él nos alcanzará después, cariño. —_**Mentiras, escapabamos de él.** La pequeña Serena solo podía ver a su madre desde el medio de la habitación moverse con rapidez._ —Nos iremos a un lugar mejor y después nos reuniremos. —**_No era así, estábamos huyendo de él, ya no lo soportabas._** —Asi que ya vámonos, bebé. —_Mamá tomó la mano de su hija mientras la otra cargaba la gran maleta y bajaron rápidamente a la salida encontrándose con otra maleta._ —El taxi está fuera, sube en el mientras llevo las maletas ¿Si? —_La pequeña Serena solo asintió para salir de casa y correr al auto teniendo a su mamá detrás de ella con las maletas. _

—¿A dónde las llevo? —_Preguntó el conductor mientras mamá colocaba el cinturón de seguridad a su hija._

—A la estación de tren. —_El hombre solo asintió para después comenzar la marcha mientras mamá abrazaba a su hija quien miraba a través de la ventana del coche entretenida.__Mamá e hija se marcharon a Osaka donde la mujer alquilo un pequeño departamento con el dinero que había ganado en su trabajo **(quizás ya tenía planeado salir de casa desde antes pero debido al dinero no salíamos de ahí)** y el plan de ella simplemente fue comenzar de cero junto a su pequeña hija quien no entendía porque se habían mudado a un lugar tan pequeño si su papá vendría después._

~6 de enero de 2005 ~

_Mamá registro a su pequeña en el preescolar aún que a la pequeña Serena no le emocionaba demasiado, ella pensaba en su padre y buscaba respuestas de porque él no estaba con ellas, la pequeña Serena lo entendía, entendía que papá se había portado mal al gritarles a ambas, entendía que no era correcto que papá le pegará a mamá, pero era papá y no podía dejar de quererlo de la noche a la mañana.__Mamá había dejado a su pequeña en la entrada de la escuela para después marcharse a su trabajo, aquella niña solo se dirigió al aula que le correspondía en total silencio.__La pequeña Serena vio con curiosidad aquel salón lleno de dibujos en la pared, pósters del abecedario y mis adornos más, pero ella se dirigió a uno de los diminutos pupitres a la vez que una mujer entraba al aula y les saludó con dulzura.__Daisy era el nombre de la maestra la cual presentó a la pequeña Serena frente al grupo, aquella delicada mujer les dijo la típica frase_ "Sean buenos con ella". **_Ojalá hubieran atendido a esa petición._**

_Aquel primer día la pequeña Serena se sentó sola en el patio a la hora del descanso mientras veía a los niños jugar a la vez que comía el bento que su mamá le preparo._

**_De ese día, son dos los nombres que están plasmados en mi memoria, porque abrieron una etapa oscura que comenzaría a atormentarme por un largo tiempo._**

_Karen y Homura fueron dos niñas un año mayor que la pequeña Serena quienes atenúan unos curiosos ojos verdes pero diferente cabello, la primera era pelinegra y la otra castaña. Aquellas dos niñas se acercaron a la pequeña Serena._

—Hola pequeña niña rubia. —**_Casi siseaba como una maldita serpiente_**. —Nos han dicho que eres nueva, soy Karen y ella Homura. —_Sonrió ladinamente provocando un escalofrío en la pequeña Serena quien miró por espaldas de ella a unas compañeras que estaban con ella las cuales solo apartaron la mirada temerosas. _—Queremos darte la bienvenida y hablarte de las condiciones. —**_Maldita arpía ¿Seguirás siendo así? ¿Una bravucona? _**

—¿Condiciones? —_Preguntó la pequeña Serena mostrando confusión, el tono de aquella niña era de superioridad, como si fuera una niña rica o algo así, aunque eso solo salía en las caricaturas así que debían ser imaginaciones de la pequeña._

—Ahora tú serás la nueva que nos ayudará. —**_Aún me dan náuseas recordar su maldita sonrisa de niña inocente, si tan solo se hubiera visto en un espejo, Homura entendería que se veía como una maldita bruja._** —Por decirlo fácil, tú nos cumplirás ciertas cosas y pedidos. —**_Pequeñas mocosas ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus padres? ¿Ellos las educaron así? ¿Tan podrido tenían el corazón?_**

—No te entiendo. —_Habia respondido la pequeña, pero sí que lo entendía, después de todo había visto caricaturas donde un malo usaba a un inocente para hacer lo que le plazca que hiciera, pero ella quería lo más posible creer que eso no le sucedería. **Pobre pequeña Serena. **_

—Si pedimos que nos des tu bento nos lo darás, si te pedimos hacer nuestros trabajos los harás, si queremos que te culpes por algo malo que hicimos lo harás ¿Ya lo entiendes? —_**No quería entenderlo, querida Karen. Recordar tu estúpida sonrisa hace que mi estómago se revuelva.** La pequeña Serena se puso de pie frente a aquellas dos._

—No quiero hacerlo. —_Respondió la pequeña Serena con valor. **Un valor inexistente.** Aquellas dos niñas solo fruncieron el ceño haciendo sentir a la pequeña Serena inferior a ellas. _

—Que mal, entonces no llores después —_Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Homura quien se marchó con Karen dejándola sola, la pequeña Serena simplemente les miró con confusión. Mientras se iban a la vez que cierto miedo le recorría ante un mal presentimiento._

~10 de enero 2005~

**_Si hago una lista creo que las cosas que me pasaron en el preescolar no fueron nada._****_Una semana, mamá seguía mintiendo sobre que papá se había retrasado para alcanzarnos._****_Una semana en la que mis materiales se perdían, mis almuerzos eran esparcidos por el suelo y no podía decirles a los adultos porque el miedo me decía que ellos eran más y que me harían cosas peores si hablaba._****_Mamá constantemente me preguntaba por mis objetos perdidos a lo que decía que los olvidaba, por lo que en veces me decía que debía ser menos despistada ya que ella no podía estar comprandome materiales._****_Recuerdo que me encerraba en mi habitación y lloraba porque era doloroso no poder hablar, dolía no poder decir lo que pasaba..._**

~14 de Febrero 2005~

_Mamá se enojo con su pequeña niña hoy cuando llegó de la escuela porque se encontraba empapada y como excusa la pequeña dijo que había saltado en unos charcos de agua cuando en realidad la habían empujado.__Se preguntaran ¿Como pudo aguantar tanto? ¿Como una pequeña niña soportaría tal acoso? Pero en realidad fue eso lo que colmo la paciencia de la pequeña quien después de cambiarse se adentro a su cama envolviéndose entre las cobijas y comenzar a llorar por un largo rato._**_Después de ello, fingí estar enferma, hacia berrinches para no ir a la escuela, hice de todo para no asistir a ese colegio._****_Le grite a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos que no volvería a esa escuela porque la odiaba._**

[...]

Nota. En esta edición se combinaron los capítulos 3, 4 y 5 de la original, me pareció más prudente dejarlos como un solo capítulo


End file.
